Rufus T. Dinkley
Rufus T. Dinkley was a famous businessman, and one of Dr. Velma Dinkley's brothers who corrupted the nanites of Project Elysium, which transformed most of the planet's population into monsters. Some of the monsters made an effigy out of Rufus then trapped him inside and burned it.Brotherly Hate!, issue 13. His wife, Daisy, who joined Velma and her friends, considered him dead.The Unexpected!, issue 27. Months later, he was revealed to be alive, but left docile in nature, and recovered by his and Velma's brother Quentin. , issue 33. He survived the nanite plague by injecting himself with an experimental antidote, but due to its instability, it degraded his mind and broke him down at a cellular level. , issue 36. At the time of his death, he apologized to Velma for the way he treated her. In honor of him, she and Shaggy Rogers gave their newborn son the middle name Rufus. Physical appearance Rufus is an overly obese Caucasian male, who wears an red toupee that has been parted in the middle. He wears a blue suit, with a white shirt and a red and black tie. This is in stark contrast to when he recruited Velma to work at Complex Alpha, being slim and had his own hair, which was brown and short. Personality In middle age, Rufus has become increasingly egotistical and violent. He is very vain, and doesn't like anyone pointing out he wore a toupee. He also doesn't like people speaking out at him, as finds it disrespectful. He treats his Daisy Dinkley as a trophy wife, and very cruelly at that. He belittles her at every instant, even forcing her to take pills during the monster outbreak that quash any independent thought, making it easier for him to manage her.Brotherly Hate!, issue 13. He can't hold a wife, as Daisy is his seventh or eighth wife. When hearing complaints gets too much for him, he has violent outbursts, from punching his wife to either locking away or killing his staff.View from the Tower, issue 11. He has no remorse for turning most of the human population around him into monsters, as he sees them as sheep who need to be controlled, which is justified by them seemingly worshipping him. He even mocked his brother, Hugo, when he killed himself from taking part in what had happened. Rufus will only be polite when he wants something for his own personal gain. History Early life When Velma was a baby, he would sometimes be forced to look after her, as their father was a political campaign manager, while their mother was always having visits at mental hospitals. After Velma had her own mental breakdown, her brothers convinced her to help them at the Complex, and in turn Project Elysium, which was supposed to benefit humanity. At this point, he was a scientist, but wasn't as good as Velma. He eventually became a businessman at an unknown point. After Project Elysium transformed most of the country into mindless, savage mutants, Rufus and Daisy hid in the penthouse of Dinkley Tower. ''Scooby Apocalypse'' He grew frustrated with his wife fearing the monsters outside the tower, as he waited for one of his scientists to find a way of controlling them. Rufus was actually keeping him against his will (having been tied up to his chair), and when he complained about his work conditions, he punched him in a rage that killed Dr. Mindip Kapoor. This did little to faze him, as he simply went to fetch another one he had locked away somewhere. Appearances * Scooby Apocalypse *** #6. The Secret Life of Velma Dinkley (flashback) *** #11(b). View from the Tower *** #12(a). Family Reunion *** #13(a). Brotherly Hate! *** #31. The Awakening! (no lines) *** #32. (no lines) *** #33. *** #34. *** #35. *** #36. Notes/trivia * Rufus T. Dinkley is a parody of the 45th President of the United States, Donald J. Trump. References Category:Businesspeople Category:Culprits Category:Deceased characters Category:Scooby Apocalypse characters Category:Scooby Apocalypse villains Category:Scientists